


A Riddle And A Kiss

by pidebird



Series: Nygmobblepot Week 2017 Fics [3]
Category: Batman - All Media Types, Gotham (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Domestic Fluff, Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-20
Updated: 2017-09-20
Packaged: 2019-01-01 03:08:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,134
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12147315
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pidebird/pseuds/pidebird
Summary: Edward and Oswald go curtain shopping for their new apartment.





	A Riddle And A Kiss

**Author's Note:**

> Nygmobblepot Week 2017 - Day 3 - Domestic  
> This is pretty short and simple, though I sort of intentionally kept it that way. I hope you all enjoy it!

“What about something like this? I think the pattern would go really nicely with the rest of the room—as long as we _are_ going with purple for the living room.” Edward’s voice carried an inflection of excitement that, when paired with the familiar look of focus across his features, captivated Oswald with ease. He had been staring shamelessly at his boyfriend, leant forwards against their shopping cart with his chin propped up on the palms of his hands, while Edward meticulously thumb through different varieties of curtains.

The two had spent the better part of the day within one of Gotham’s more high-end home furnishing stores, picking out decor and furniture for their new apartment. It had been something that they had previously considered only in passing, prompted around the beginning of Oswald’s time as mayor. He obviously loved his father’s mansion, and Ed was just as happy being there, though they found that it was quickly growing tiresome having to travel all the way to city hall nearly everyday from the mansion at the outskirts of the city. If they could consistently be closer to the center of Gotham, things would certainly go much more smoothly, in terms of keeping up with mayoral duties, and it would no-doubt increase public favor of Oswald if he was right there in the heart of the city. They had of course considered just utilizing Ed’s apartment, though it wasn’t really in a great neighborhood befitting the mayor, and they managed to luck out by finding a nice flat right down the street from city hall.

“Do you want all of the curtains to match? Because if not, these ones would look great in the bedroom, if we decide to paint the walls dark…” Ed continued steadfastly as he turned on his heel to face Oswald, holding the edge of a deep emerald green curtain up beside his face, until his words slowly trailed off. His brows pulled together slightly beneath the frames of his glasses while he focused on his partner’s blank expression, and he spoke up again in a slightly louder tone, “Oswald, are you listening to me?”

“Hm? Oh—” The unreadably blank expression that had been occupying Oswald’s face quickly fell as he realized that Edward was staring at him, expectantly waiting for a response. He momentarily scrambled to stand up straight with his hands moving away from his face and down to firmly grasp the bar of the shopping cart as he stammered and apologized, “Sorry, I was—uh—lost in my thoughts for a moment. What was it about the curtains?”

Edward silently bit the inside of his cheek as he studied Oswald’s expression, before he quietly hummed and gestured towards him with the curtain that was still clutched in his hand, finally replying slowly, “Right… If we use the dark paint in the bedroom, these would look nice. We can try to wrap this up, if you’re bored, Oswald.”

“Bored?” Oswald echoed the word immediately, tone expressing his surprise as he quickly continued, “Oh, no, I’m not bored at all! I assure you, Ed, there’s nowhere I’d rather be right now than right here with you.” His expression was sincere and slightly anguished, with his brows pulled firmly together, and it made Ed’s own expression noticeably soften.

“It’s fine, I understand. I know that you aren’t particularly excited about spending so much time out of the mansion.” Ed replied, absent-mindedly raising one hand up to his face so that he could push his glasses further back onto his nose with his index finger. As his hand fell back down to his side again, he grinned almost sheepishly and added in a considerably less serious tone, “I’m also probably, admittedly, far more excited about decorating the apartment than I need to be.”

“Believe me, Ed, I’m excited too. I was just distracted for a moment by how…” Oswald grinned involuntarily and he paused momentarily as his eyes moved quickly between Edward and the floor before he continued, “Cute you are right now. I wasn’t expecting you to be so invested in this, and it’s really nice to see you so happy.” As he finished explaining, Oswald’s eyes flashed up to meet and hold Edward’s own gaze, and he could feel heat rise to his cheeks as he studied the other man’s face for his reaction.

Edward let the silky curtain slip past his fingers and completely out of his grasp before he moved forwards, coming around to the side of the shopping cart and stopping just beside Oswald. His silence portrayed that he wasn’t quite sure how to respond, and he took a second to think, before he grinned. Edward reached one of his hands forwards to rest atop one of Oswald’s, and he cleared his throat quickly before he voiced his response in an almost giddy tone, “Impossible if you’re alone, and blissful to two. I am something that can be stolen, but I’m only worth it if I’m earned. What am I?”

Oswald laughed at Ed’s endearing decision to ask a riddle, glad that the other man wasn’t at all upset with him. He had already guessed the answer to the fairly simple and on-the-spot riddle, but before he could voice it, his guess was proven correct as Edward slowly began to lean down towards him, and Oswald met him halfway by pushing himself up slightly on his toes, his eyes fluttering shut as their lips connected softly. Oswald’s free hand released the shopping cart after a second and instead moved out to grasp the other’s upper arm, while Ed moved his own hand up to cup the side of Oswald’s face as the kiss deepened. The embrace only lasted for another moment or so, but when they pulled apart again they couldn’t stop smiling.

“Now… Which curtains were you looking at for bedroom, again? I think those should match the towels.” Oswald was the first of the two to speak up again, breaking the comfortable silence that had enveloped them in a calm tone and without looking away from Edward’s face. The mayor laughed good naturedly as he watched Edward’s eyes widen slightly as he processed Oswald’s suggestion, and Ed quickly leaned back forwards to press a very quick kiss to the corner of Oswald’s mouth before he replied in an excited tone.

“Oh, of course, that would look perfect. Why didn’t I consider that?” Edward’s thumb rubbed a gentle circle over Oswald’s cheek as he spoke, before he released him and quickly moved back over to the wall of curtains so that he could resume looking through all of them. As he pulled a deep-purple curtain out to show to Oswald, he smiled triumphantly and he asked rhetorically, “What would I ever do without you, Oswald Cobblepot?”


End file.
